Silent Guns
by Flameshield
Summary: Learning a different way of mourning silences the weapons speicalist weapons.


Silent Guns

Captain Lennox understood what all the robots before him were going through when two of them showed up with the remains of another. It was hard to lose a comrade, especially if you knew them for a long time. The black one, Ironhide, didn't reveal his emotions right out, but it was clear he was upset.

The Autobots as the group called themselves, wanted to spread out, there was so few of them it could be done easy. The yellow car stayed with the boy, the yellow green hummer like vehicle headed further north in California to help the paramedics. The largest of the group, clearly the leader of the group, headed off to the east.

And much to Lennox's surprise, Ironhide asked if he could take him home and stay there until his commander needed his assistance. Shrugging, Lennox allowed it and they stopped by the base to pick up his bags before they headed to his home.

"Tell me Captain," Ironhide's voice spoke as they drove along the road, "How do you handle the loss of comrades?"

"If it's in the middle of the battle, I try not to think about it." Lennox said, "But afterwards, I reflect on our friendship, mourn for a little bit, only because I know they wouldn't want me to mourn for too long, then I keep them in my memories."

"I see." The truck said, "Is it tough at times?"

"You kidding, most of them I see die in front of me, it gives me nightmares." Lennox said. "What about you, how do you deal with it?"

"Normally I'd go and blow the head off which ever Decepticon killed them, but now, I don't know…" the truck muttered, "I've never had time to deal with a loss."

"So normally you avenge them, but since the robot that killed you comrade is already dead, you don't know how to deal with it?"

"Something like that."

"I'm just worried how to introduce you to my wife." Lennox said.

"You don't have to yet." Ironhide said.

"Alright, I can wait." Lennox said, "But if you go missing and she asks, I'm going to have to explain it to her."

"Sounds fair." Ironhide said.

When Ironhide pulled into the yard of Lennox's home, he sat there silently as the captain pulled out his bags and walked over to his wife, who was holding something small in her arms. Ironhide paid little attention and thought back on Jazz. He knew when to pop a good joke and when to be serious, one of the few mechs he liked who could managed both.

As the sky darkened to a midnight blue, Lennox came back out to lead Ironhide to the garage, where he would remain until the family needed to use him to get to town. His rest would be disturbed every now and then with the infants cries, as he learned from Lennox when he brought him in, but he simply ignored it and fell back into recharge. His memories tend to replay, this time centered on Jazz. When Optimus wasn't around, Jazz help to keep his trigger finger tamed.

When the weapon specialist woke up in the morning, he wanted to blow up the rest of Megatron's body, to make sure the Decepticon was truly dead, but he couldn't since the large mech was now seven miles deep in the ocean. He need to fire at something, but he had to keep himself in check now, Optimus wasn't around and Jazz would probably haunt him. He would've revved his engine had Lennox and his wife, with their child in a car seat, not enter. Grumbling in his mind, he sat quietly and let the human couple have control.

Much to his surprise they landed in a seclude area, covered by trees. He learned later that it was their campsite. Later that night, when he was certain the family was asleep in the tent, he transforms and walks a little ways away to look at the stars. He wonders who heard Optimus' message. After a few minutes he catches himself reciting an old Cybertron song in English, one that carried on the wind.

"Stars shine bright, but the heart always stronger,  
The will to live, stronger then the will to die,  
Accepting fate is but the first step,  
Fulfilling a task is another,  
Never forget those who couldn't reach the next step,  
Always accept a hand when one reaches out."

Why he sang it, he didn't know, but it was one song he always enjoyed singing. Reflecting on it now, he understands just what it was saying.

"That was a nice tune." He heard Lennox say.

"I had forgotten it until now." Ironhide says, "For some reason, looking at the stars made me remember."

"Just don't forget you comrade, and you'll be fine." The man said, and then sat down on the grass.

"Yes, he shall always have a place within me." Ironhide said, looking once more to the sky.

* * *

Eh, i don't know if i captured Ironhide or not, i think i soften him up a bit much, but hey, perhaps you, the readers, think otherwise.

Please leave a review  
Flameshield


End file.
